


every color of the world is in your eyes

by jojotxt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Allusions to Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Human, Astronomy References, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojotxt/pseuds/jojotxt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>papyrus is too gay for his own good</p>
            </blockquote>





	every color of the world is in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> more human au papyton will i ever stop????????  
> im a sucker for astronomy and greek mythology so um (jazz hands)  
> (mtt is a trans boy, obviously)  
> title is from "we are in love" by cider sky

Mettaton was really pretty. Like, _really_ pretty. He had this flawless, pale skin that shone beautifully and seemed to shimmer in the face of direct light. His hair was so soft and silky and it was a deep ebony color that was so nicely contrasted against his skin. His eyes were a soft brown color, but there were flakes of gold ebbed in the cracks of his irises, like tiny galaxies hidden behind galactic moons and planets, shimmering against the light of a thousand iridescent stars. Underneath his uncovered eye was a single mole, so small yet perfectly aligned and whenever he would smile, it would crinkle just a bit. His lips were full and soft to the touch, and were always coated with strawberry lip gloss that smelled and tasted divine. His body was curvy, with tiny breasts and thick thighs and a slight pudge in his tummy. His voice was soft and melodic and his overall presence was so soothing, so wonderful. Mettaton was beautiful; he was exquisite, alluring, dazzling, elegant, sublime…

Mettaton was graceful. He held himself up highly, above everyone else, always poised, like an experienced dancer, standing up on the tips of their toes, flowing freely with the movement of the music. The way he walked was aired with an aroma of confidence, of certainty. He smiled at people like he knew they were star-struck from simply being in the same area as him. When he made himself known, he was a star, a luminous object held together by its own gravity, and people couldn’t help but gravitate toward him. He was a beacon of light, a sun spot, an incandescent beam of beauty and tenacity; he was celestial.

His smile was contagious. When his lips spread and his teeth peaked out from between them, he was radiant. He had such a profound impact on those around him and those he loved, and before anyone could help it, they had been swept away in his tide, taken from the shore of their own seclusion.

Mettaton was shining, enchanting, so intangible and overwhelming and powerful. He was…

He was everything.

And Papyrus was so in love with him that it hurt.

* * *

They were sitting together, on the couch of a small coffee shop, secluded from the bustle of the front counter. Soft classical music was playing in the background, and Papyrus could smell the aroma of freshly ground coffee beans and whipped cream. He had a latte in front of him, steaming, and Mettaton had a cup of hot chocolate, topped with cream. The light in the café was dim, but it was cozy and warm, a drastic difference from the bitter cold outside.

Mettaton hummed, pushing himself closer to Papyrus’ side. “‘Ave Maria’,” he sighed, referencing the music playing through the speakers of the shop, “composed by Bach.”

“Do you like classical music, Mettaton?” Papyrus asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

Mettaton smiled and toyed with the pencil in his hand. “Not particularly, but I took a music appreciation class last year.” He looked down at the notes he had written on his paper. “But I do find some aspects of the classical genre to be quite enchanting.” His gaze met Papyrus’. “What about you, dear? Do you like this type of music?”

“Hmm…” Papyrus looked up at the ceiling, gazing into the yellow lights above. “I guess I don’t have a preference. I haven’t heard enough classical music to really have an opinion.” He brightened up. “Oh! But Sans can play the trombone. He’s in the school’s band. He’s really good.”

Mettaton smiled at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling. His eyes shone brightly. “Is that so?”

“Yeah! He’s practicing really hard for his upcoming winter performance! You should come see him!” Papyrus beamed. “I’ll be there! We can go together to show our support!”

Mettaton hummed again, and bit at the eraser of his pencil. “Alright, then. It’s a date.” He took the pencil out of his mouth and sipped at his hot chocolate.

Papyrus’ heart thudded painfully, and his face warmed into a happy blush. “Yeah! A date!”

_A date…_

* * *

They held hands as they walked, Papyrus’ gloved hand tightly grasping Mettaton’s mitten-clad one. Mettaton casually swung their arms as they trotted through the snowy escape of hills. Flakes of white were falling from the sky, and it was beginning to grow dark. The streetlamps beamed, making a lit path along the sidewalk for the two boys. While it was cold outside, Papyrus still felt warm, from the tips of his fingers that were holding Mettaton’s, to the bottom of his boot-covered toes. His face was flushed, mostly from the weather, but also from holding Mettaton’s hand.

Papyrus looked over at Mettaton, watching as snowflakes fell into his boyfriend’s hair. Occasionally, one would catch onto his eyelashes. The tip of Mettaton’s nose was red, and he had the barest hint of a smile on his pink lips. He was absolutely stunning.

Papyrus gulped and continued to stare at his boyfriend, when Mettaton’s gaze captured his. He smiled happily and squeezed Papyrus’ hand, and Papyrus had never felt so warm and content before.

* * *

Papyrus was lying next to Mettaton on the dewy, early morning grass of a hill. It was too warm for snow, but still cold enough that the two were huddled close together. Mettaton had his head against Papyrus’ chest, Papyrus’ fingers carding through his dark locks. They were looking up at the stars.

“I like this place,” Mettaton sighed. “It’s high enough to where we can see the sky without any pollution.” He lifted his finger and connected the dots of a constellation. “That’s Orion, the hunter. In Greek mythology, he was killed by Scorpio, a giant scorpion. So Zeus put him amongst the stars, for his bravery.”

Papyrus didn’t say anything, he simply looked amongst the vast expanse of the nighttime sky, marveling at the seemingly miniscule—so miniscule he could place them at the tip of his pinky—dots that shimmered above him.

Mettaton pointed at another area of the sky. “That’s Gemini, or in mythology, the twins Pollux and Castor. It’s said that when Castor died, Pollux begged Zeus to grant his brother immortality. So Zeus gave them a spot in the heavens.”

Papyrus grinned. “Wow! You sure know a lot of cool facts, Mettaton!”

Mettaton giggled and looked over at Papyrus. “Well, I’ve always been fascinated with stars.”

“Probably because you are one, right?”

Mettaton’s eyes widened and he blinked. “What?”

Papyrus blushed. “Um… well I mean… You’re just always so bright and cool and stuff and people are always so fascinated by you.” He looked up at the sky. “Everyone loves you a lot. Especially me.” He bit his lip. “You’re a star. And I love you.”

Mettaton was silent for a few moments, before he leaned up and kissed Papyrus’ chin. “I love you too,” he whispered.

Papyrus smiled.

* * *

When they kissed, Papyrus felt like he was burning. Mettaton’s lips were warm and soft and he could taste his strawberry lip gloss. His hands were cupped around Mettaton’s cheeks and Papyrus hoped Mettaton couldn’t feel the way his heart was thudding erratically. Papyrus could feel Mettaton’s eyelashes brush his cheek, and the slight swell of his breasts was pressed against him.

Mettaton wrapped his arms around Papyrus, holding him close, kissing him languidly and slowly, and reveling in the feeling of his lips against Papyrus’ chapped ones. With his eyes still closed, he kissed down Papyrus’ tan neck, leaving soft, barely-there remnants of the blissful and immaculate feeling.

When they looked back at each other, Papyrus’ breath hitched. Mettaton was _glowing._ His face and neck were tinged bright pink, and his eyes were heavy lidded, golden and phosphorescent, and suddenly Papyrus was reminded of nebulae, so far away and such a phenomenon, a spectacle to behold. And Papyrus was so blown away, so breath taken by the beautiful boy in front of him.

 _I love him_.

Papyrus gently laid Mettaton down and began his journey, kissing every inch of Mettaton’s face, whispering hushed words of love and adoration into his skin. He dropped down from his face to his neck, to his chin. Papyrus kissed the soft area above Mettaton’s chest, feeling warmth pool inside him when Mettaton’s breath hitched. He kissed all over Mettaton’s soft tummy, sighing with every touch:

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

Mettaton cupped Papyrus’ cheeks and brought him up for a kiss, holding his boyfriend close. Papyrus could feel the smile of Mettaton’s lips, and smiled back, sighing into the mouth of the unworldly boy whom he loved so much.

Mettaton took Papyrus’ hand and held it.

_I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is bucellati


End file.
